


【胜出】Windstorm Love （05）

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: 人偶师咔X人偶久Ooc





	【胜出】Windstorm Love （05）

到达主城门口，爆豪胜己对老伯点头算是表达谢意，而后就向着整整三年未曾拜访的相泽消太家走去。

走在路上，爆豪不得不感慨格洛斯的发展越来越好了，三年未踏足这里，很多地方都不一样了，就连居民的脸上都洋溢着幸福的笑容，贫穷与落魄似乎与这里毫无关联。

离目的地还有一段距离的时候，爆豪远远的就听到了一阵高昂的声音。

“哦哦哦哦哦！我的人偶真的怎么看都是男子汉！太棒了！”

“男子汉个屁！你这个满身肌肉的人偶有几个人会喜欢呀！而且你这些肌肉都没有磨平，会割伤人的！”

“啊？男子汉多好！这些锐角是为了显示肌肉的硬度！来来来，你来看看这个三角肌，这个斜方肌，还有这里的……”

“切岛，我可是有话直说的，女孩子不喜欢这样的人偶，你这种是卖不出去的，而且还比例这么大，这么重，没人会想要的呱。”

熟悉的吵闹声在前方响起，爆豪胜己觉得自己的太阳穴突突直跳，他这一刻特别想转身就这样离开，本来只是想来看一下相泽消太这个老家伙是不是还活着，没想到会遇到这群吵闹的人。

然而还没等他转过身，就被切岛锐儿郎给发现了，一边大喊一边死命挥着手，引来了路人的注目。

“哦哦哦！！！这不是爆豪吗！爆豪！好久不见啊！”

为了不让那从小到大都满嘴“男子汉”的人在街边像个傻子一样不断上下跳跃着，爆豪烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，咧着嘴咒骂着，不情愿地挪动着自己的步伐，向着那个方向走去。

所以他讨厌交际，因为总有这么一群自来熟的人！

“唔哇，真的是爆豪！话说你是不是在你的山沟沟里藏了什么美妞，都多久没下山了。”

关于爆豪的传闻，上鸣电气还是听说过的，他不怕死的揽住了表情逐渐扭曲的爆豪的肩，一脸猥琐。

不出意料，没一会儿，他的头上就被揍出了一个大包。

“你以为老子跟你们这群垃圾一样闲啊！”

熟悉的暴怒声响起，然而所有人只觉得怀念没人害怕，依然大声地批判着切岛手中的肌肉人偶，调侃着许久未见的爆豪。

“啧，你们有完没完！那个臭老头呢？死了没！”

“爆豪，你怎么能这么说相泽师傅呀，他还是老样子总在那藤椅上睡觉呢。”

“哦。”

爆豪顺着切岛抬起的下巴望去，看到那熟悉的身影一如三年前一样懒懒散散的，似乎永远都睡不够一样，再说他也不会承认担心这个老头出什么事没人发现，最后以为他还在昏天暗地的睡觉呢！

“你和上鸣呢？怎么这么刚好都在这里？”

先不说一旁在水运公会工作的蛙吹梅雨以及在化学厂工作的芦户三奈，按理说这切岛和上鸣应该在自己的老家，而不是在主城，难道是那老头的身体出了什么问题。

猩红的眸子微微眯了起来，他眉头紧皱地盯着依旧满脸笑容的切岛锐儿郎。

“还不都是因为你！”

切岛大力的拍了下爆豪的肩膀，总是爽朗的语气中难得的带了点抱怨。

“哈？我？”

爆豪茫然的指着自己的鼻尖，什么玩意儿？这两人在这里关他屁事？他真的要被气笑了！

“对呀，因为你跑到了那鸟不拉屎的深山老林，而且还立了个‘想要专属人偶的客人一定要亲自爬上山’的规则，导致很多人都干脆跑来找相泽老师，请求他重出江湖了。”

上鸣也凑上前帮着一起解释。

“哈？这还能怪我？自己想要什么东西费点劲儿爬个山又怎么了？！”

爆豪一脸莫名其妙，不就爬座山，他买下的那座山头也不算高，就几步路的距离而已，更何况只要有需求他都会做到，简直就是业界良心了呀！

“你也不是不知道，那些贵族富商都娇生惯养的，一点都不男子汉，哪有办法爬山呀。”

“连这点山路都爬不上来的怕不是垃圾，更何况老子这里的单子就没停下来过，这代表了什么还要说吗！”

“啊哈哈，你对你对，你说什么都对。”

切岛一脸尴尬的笑着，他觉得自己再说下去，估计也会跟上鸣一样被揍成傻子。

“啧，吵死了，你们到底有没有认真干活啊！”

屋里传来一阵懒散的声音，看来是他们几人声音太大把相泽消太给吵醒了。

“干什么活啊，你找的那些垃圾都在外面玩。”

爆豪双手插着裤兜走进了屋子里，徒留外面四人面面相觑。

“啧，是爆豪啊，我就说怎么火药味这么重。”

相泽咋了咋舌一脸不想见到自己得意门生的表情。

“你来我这里干嘛，是生意做不下去？工作室终于倒闭？还是脾气太爆被拉斯姆小镇的居民给赶出来了？”

“什么玩意儿，老子来看你活着还是死了，你就这么想我？！”

“我还好着呢，还能再活五百年。你们两个还不快点进来干活！”

相泽又大大地打了个哈欠，侧过头喊着还在屋外吵闹的两人。

“啧。”

爆豪咋了咋舌，也跟着看向门口正在挥手道别的四人，抬手抓了抓后脑勺。

“你还活着就好了，我还有事，先走了。”

三年未见的人看了这么一眼就干脆利落地转身离开，包括相泽在内的所有人都愣住了。

“诶！爆豪你不留下来吗，晚上去酒馆喝一杯啊！”

上鸣连忙上前勾住这人的肩膀，深怕一放手人就没了。

“我很忙的。”

爆豪侧过头危险地看着肩上的那只手，那眼神就像要把这手给炸了一样，看得上鸣冷汗直流只能松了手。

“但是相泽师傅也很想你呀，肯定也想让你留下来的。”

上鸣一边傻笑着一边偷偷转头看向身后藤椅上的相泽。

 

相泽瘫着一张脸冷冷地看着上鸣，虽然什么都没说，但眼中包含的意思让上鸣只能抬起手来，不断抓挠着自己金色的头发。

“好吧！其实我也很忙的，工作特多！”

爆豪挑了挑眉，似笑非笑地看着极速改口的上鸣，心想，这几个人的性格还跟原来一样蠢，并没有什么改变，不过这样也挺好的。

跟几人简单的道了个别就离开了，他还要去买木材呢，只是突然想到很久没来看这个老家伙了，所以勉强来看看罢了，哪知会遇到这群闹腾的家伙。

TBC.


End file.
